


Curiosity

by novacayne



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Curiousity, Erotica, F/M, Flirting, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Lemon, NSFW, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Shy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to learn how to seduce Sebaatian properly, but you have no experience, so you turn to a few unmentionable magazines for help on the subject. Little do you know, Sebastian knows all about your secret study sessions. </p><p>Warning: NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Comfortably curled up in your bed, you paused and listened for any activity in the halls before reaching over into the drawer of your nightstand, pulling out a small stack of books from within. 

“Oh, well that certainly looks interesting.” You muttered thoughtlessly to yourself. 

“What looks interesting, my dear?” Sebastian’s sudden appearance startled you, causing you to jump as you quickly tossed the books back into the drawer. 

“Oh, nothing. Just some new recipe I stumbled upon.” Trying to keep your cool, you say up and cleared your throat. “I didn’t hear you come in. Did you need something?”

“No, not particularly. Just thought that I should some in to check on you. Speaking of stumbling upon things though, I don’t see why you’re trying to hide those naughty books of yours. I’ve already seen them, darling.” Sebastian grinned tauntingly as he sat down on the bed. 

You couldn’t find the words you wanted to reply with. You had none; all you could do was blush a deep shade of crimson and pray you didn’t die of embarrassment. 

“Might I ask why you have them? Getting curious are we? Darling, if you want a lesson, I promise I am a highly qualified teacher.” The smirk on his beautiful face wasn’t helping your plight. 

Mortified, you laid down, trying to disappear beneath the sheets. Sebastian merely chuckled and drew the covers off of your face, leaning down so that his face was inches from yours. 

“Tell me, why do you have those books? I’m most intrigued.” His breath was warm against your cheek and you nearly forgot how to breathe as you stated up into his eyes. 

“I’d rather not say..” Your voice couldn’t possibly get any meeker as you shrink further into the sheets. 

“Oh, but the curiosity is bound to swallow me whole if you don’t. May I make a guess?” Sitting up, Sebastian took your hand and tugged you up to sit beside him. 

“I suppose so.” 

“Well, if I had to guess, I would think you were trying to learn the art of seduction. I don’t see many other options. The real question is who are you trying to seduce. Given your age, I would only have to assume it be either myself or Bardroy. Now, I’m no fool. I see how he looks at you, but you never seem to reciprocate his advances. Forgive my narcissistic assumption, but I presume it is myself you picked hear up for. Am I correct, Miss?” His expression remained cool and calm as ever as his eyes burned through to your soul, nearly rendering you speechless. 

“Uh–uhm, well, yes. Wow, you’re..you’re good. Perhaps detective suits you better than butler, hmm?” You tried to form a smile, using all you had within you to refrain from spontaneously combusting under his gaze. 

“Oh, no. I’m simply one hell of a butler.” He winked and grinned cheekily before his eyes darkened a shade. “However, I also happen to be one hell of a lover. If lessons are what you desire, or if I am what you desire; something can be arranged.”

Inhaling sharply, your breath hitched in your throat as a fire lit in the pit of your stomach. Instinctively, you began chewing on your lip and nodded gently, locking eyes with him. 

His grin turned wicked as his lips found yours. Instantly, your lips began to burn with the passion ignited between the two of you. It didn’t take long for his soft kisses to melt into fiercer ones; deeper ones.

A moan escaped your throat as he took your bottom lip and tugged it gently. You could feel his proud smirk against your lips as he resumed kissing you. His hands were soon in your hair as yours found the buttons on his coat. With little difficulty, you slipped it off of him and began working on his button down as he laid you back down in the bed. 

“Let’s find out what you like, dear.” Sebastian whispered against your ear as his hips rocked against yours at an agonizingly slow pace. Another moan flew from your lips with little inhibition as you pushed your hips against his desperately. 

“Well, there’s one. How about this?” Taking you earlobe between his teeth, he tugged gently, eliciting a quiet groan from you as you squirmed helplessly beneath him. 

“There’s another. I wonder..” His husky voice was thick with dangerous curiosity as his fingers threaded through your hair. Suddenly, he gathered all your hair together, twisting it quickly as he pulled at it firmly. You cried out by instinct, but then moaned loudly as the pleasure found you. 

“Ah, just as I thought. This is going to be fun.” He held your hair back, forcing you to look up at him as he smiled deviously before leaning down to kiss you deeply. 

Anxiously, you worked at the buttons on his shirt while he slid your nightgown off your shoulders, attacking your neck and collarbone with gentle kisses, biting here and there. 

Writhing beneath him, you fed his energy, coaxing him to work faster. Your breath grew ever more shallow as he stripped you of your clothing, kissing and biting all the more quickly. Soon, his hands discovered your breasts. You paused and melted into his massaging touch, arching into his grasp as you slid your exposed entrance against his now free and throbbing erection. 

“Is this really what you want, darling?” Hovering above you, he ladies to peer down upon your face, studying your expression. 

“Yes. Please, this is what I want I want you, Sebastian.” Your voice was hoarse as your hands found their place in his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him passionately as he slid into you slowly. 

You could feel the him of his groan against your lips as you tugged on his lip, moaning your approval of his generous size. Slowly, he pulled out and then rocked himself back in, repeating the process faster and faster until you could adjust to it. 

“That feels so good. Oh, please don’t stop.” Breathing was a chore now, but it was worth it. With your arms around his neck, you brought him closer to you, kissing him wildly as your hips met his rhythm, which was becoming relentless. 

You got so lost in the ecstasy you could hardly see your orgasm coming, but when you found it; it hit you hard. Your back arched involuntarily as you cried out in pleasure; nearly incoherent sounds poured from your lips without apology. Sebastian soon followed suit, groaning loudly as he found his release. 

He laid beside you, wrapping an arm around you as you both basked in the afterglow. 

“That was quite a lesson.” Smiling contently, you curled into his chest, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone. 

“Well, you’re quite the student. Perhaps we could continue your studies?”

“I think I’d like that.”

“I think I would too.” Sebastian smiled down at you seductively as his lips met with yours once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
